Fault
by DorKiiExCaTHey
Summary: My first fic] and it's on the sweetest couple, HatorixKana. NOTHING bad, this is just a love story


By Cathey  
  
Akito slowly turns his head toward the open doorway, now viewing the slow drifts of the white fluff that brought him drifts of happiness. This plain, solitude environment lets him forget the pain that was left within him for as long as he can remember; since the day that his parents told him, when he was only a small child, that he would die one day.  
  
A dance of winter air fluttered into the room, making Akito shiver and cough slightly. He heard Hatori's footsteps come closer to his room at the sound of his symptoms rising again. He hated that he was so weak, so useless to be able to do anything. Though he is the head of the family, he wanted everyone to hurt along with him, not to pity over him like a sick pet. This angered him; he balled his hand into a fist as he thought more and more, that people pity over him like a sick pet.  
  
No one knows of the pain I go through... was his last thought as he blacked out and fell over and hit the floor.  
  
Hatori came into the room to find yet another unconscious Akito on the ground of his own room. He picked up Akito's limp form to his bed across the wooden floor, and set him slowly on the bed. Hatori waited slowly as he sat on the chair opposite of Akito's bed. Hatori noticed Akito's fisted hands as he picked up his limp form moments ago... he knew what pain was, but he wondered if it was as painful as the truth of what Akito goes through. He had been told many times of the pain that Akito has to endure every single day of his damn life. But what did Akito know? He never felt a single pure drop of love...  
  
Hatori had to endure the most painful feeling that no person would ever be able to take... he had to endure the pain of love and hurt. Losing the only person he ever knew could love him for the person he was, whether or not she found out about his curse. Kana. She was the only person that didn't care whether or not Hatori was a human or a creature. She loved him, and he loved her with every single fragment of his being and heart. But at the end it seemed that it wasn't Akito's words that killed Kana, it was him.  
  
"You're as cold as snow..."  
  
*flashback*  
  
They were a pair, a beautiful couple in bliss... they were planning to get married soon, and as they went to Akito's, for his approval... it happened. Akito got very mad at the fact that Kana wasn't part of the zodiac, but further more because she had happiness; the joy that he lacked all his life. Akito threw a vase at Hatori, and that day... was the day that Hatori lost his vision in his left eye. He bled that day, with Akito yelling at Kana, blaming her for the pain that Hatori was going through now. He blamed her for Hatori's lost sight, and the pain he was going through. Hatori tried to hold Akito back, to make him stop saying these heart piercing things to Kana, but it was no use because after that day Kana let those sickening words Akito spat at her, that day, eat away at her heart which lead to her soul, and meaning to walk along side with the man that she had loved, but caused great pain to. No matter what Hatori did... no matter what he said, Akito's words ate her like a hungry hawk at a snake, awaiting the moment that the snake would give up its life to the unbeatable hawk.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
The agonizing thoughts float and cloud the dragon's mind. Hatori sets his chin against the back of his hand, and lets out a long, rough sigh.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Hatori's kneeling before Akito on the tatami mat. Hatori doesn't know what to do to bring the smile back to Kana, to make her happy and filled with life as she once had been.  
  
"The only way to end her suffering is to make her forget you were even in her life..." whispers Akito's cold voice into Hatori's ear, "She'll forget the pain that is eating away at her soul every moment that she has you in her memory... you do want to make her happy again, don't you?"  
  
Hatori went back to his room to find Kana lying on the mat with her face against the cold floor. Hatori walks closer to the spiritless form that lay before him.  
  
Kana whispers quietly the words that have been comsuming at every bit of her heart, mind, and soul, "This is entirely my fault... Hatori if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to suffer, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to have lost your sight..." Kana suddenly gasped and snapped up to meet the dragon's internally damaged soul gazing back at her with tears in his eyes. Kana looked away, she bear looking into the eyes of the person she ever loved, and ever hurt so badly, and all for her. She couldn't bear it as she repeated those words in her mind... It's entirely my fault that you're hurting.  
  
Hatori puts his hands over Kana's eyes, knowing that she would not face him. But seeing that he couldn't even face her, for the pain that he had practically given her; made her grieve and deteriorate over his love... I'm such a fool for ever thinking that my love would ever bring a person to heaven (happiness), but now, I see that it can only bring them hell (agony).  
  
Kana looks up, surprised that Hatori would even come close to her, much less touch the object of his suffering. She closed her eyes against Hatori's palm, and let her tears fall.  
  
Between the quiet sobs of both Hatori and Kana, Hatori felt the tears stream along his palm. Hatori shut his eyes tight, knowing that he had to do it, make her forget... forget the pain that they... no her... the pain that she was suffering. Hatori grasped Kana's worn out form into a passionate embrace. Though Kana didn't respond, Hatori didn't care; he wanted to hold her close to him forever. Hatori wrapped his hand over her forehead and planted apologizing kisses there. In his mind he knew that he had to do it, this time it wasn't his choice; it wasn't for him to choose whether he wanted to save her, it was an order. But those thoughts were lost as all he could think of were I'm sorry Kana! I'm so sorry...  
  
"Kana... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Hatori said through his muffled sobs into her hair. He felt her push him away, leaving only inches between them; and for the last time, Hatori was truly, truly hurt. His hand was still on her forehead. Kana looked up into those wet jade colored eyes, but looked down again, letting more tears stream down her face.  
  
Kana quieted suddenly from the tears, "No Hatori, I'm sorry." And that was it, a white beam shot out of Hatori's palm into Kana's forehead. The snow stopped, the clouds parted a little, letting the moonlight flicker through the window, upon her last tear, her last rememberance of him.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Akito grunted and began stirring in his sleep. Hatori wiped the last of his tears away, and headed toward his room for Akito's medicine. He reaches for the clear blue container next to his desk. Hatori looks up and notices that Kana's picture was missing! He frantically looks around for it, checking the other near by shelves. Hatori stops for a moment to recollect his thoughts and wonder where it could be... no one ever comes in here, so where is it?!  
  
A drift of winter air flow through the cracks on Hatori's window; bringing in a very quiet voice, almost as quiet as the cold air drifting in. "What happens when the snow melts?" Hatori, startled by the abrupt, familiar voice, turned around to find his backdoor to the garden open, and Kana's picture sitting on the floor, facing the beautifully white cloaked garden. Hatori walked over, and sat next to the photograph of Kana. He lets the winter breeze brush through his hair, and observes the white covered garden.  
  
"It becomes Spring" Hatori thought to himself as he smiles at the Spring of his Winter. 


End file.
